The present invention concerns generally chain saws for the cutting of small trees and brush.
A problem exists in the cutting of small trees, such as Christmas trees, close to ground level. This is particularly a problem to tree growers where, during harvesting, hundreds of trees must be cut during a work day. As the foilage of such trees is several feet in diameter at their base, access to the tree trunk is usually obstructed as well as the trunk being obscured. Over a work period of several hours the efficiency of a worker is severely reduced by reasons of fatigue and obstructed access to the tree trunk. Existing chain saws with extended saw blades are unsuitable because of their weight being bourne entirely by the operator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,607; 3,931,676 and 4,317,285 all show saw bar attached appendages for the purposes of controlling engagement between the saw chain and article being cut. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,676 is of additional interest for the reason that bar attached arms elevate the saw bar from a ground surface.